Garota Radical
by kizie.pontes
Summary: James se pergunta por que ainda insiste em Lily e percebe a resposta com o decorrer do tempo.


**Garota Radical – Por Kizie Pontes**

**Lily e James**

_O simples torna ela demais_

_Quinta o shopping domingo os pais_

_Tento entender por que ainda ligo pra você_

_Ela só me diz não pra mim já tornou padrão e faz por querer_

Ao desligar o telefone público James se deparou com o olhar curioso de Sirius que estava do lado de fora da cabine tipicamente inglesa.

- E ai como foi? – perguntou Sirius no exato instante que James pisou na calçada.

- O de sempre. Ela disse que não. Quinta ela vai ao shopping, domingo é dia de ficar com os pais, e o resto da semana esta ocupado com trilhões de pessoas. " Não tenho tempo pra você, Potter" – imitou James passando a mão violentamente nos cabelos.

Por que será que ele ainda insistia nela?

Estava em suas férias, logo entraria no sexto ano e continuava tentando levar Lily Evans para sair. A ruiva só sabia negar e bem parecia que ela adorava aquilo. Mas, só o simples não dela fazia algo nele se incomodar e prestar mais atenção nela.

James deu um sorriso fraco para Sirius, que respondeu com uma gargalhada costumeira jogando o braço ao redor do amigo.

- Vamos lá, Prongs. Um dia ela cansa e dá uma chance pra você.

_Te vejo na minha ( te vejo na minha)_

_Você só minha (vai ser só minha)_

_Falo tão serio é serio você vai_

_Vai ser só minha ( vai ser só minha)_

_Vem ser só minha ( vai ser você)_

_Aposto um beijo que você me quer_

E lá estava ela chegando na Plataforma 9 ¾. Para James tudo que acontecia ao seu redor pareceu se acalmar, a piada de Sirius implicando com Peter ficara menos engraçada, as pessoas falavam mais baixo. Somente Lily e seu sorriso pareciam estar no compasso certo.

Aquela ruiva seria dele. Um dia Lils aceitaria sair com ele e seria dele.

Não resistiu e foi falar com a monitora que já iniciava seu trabalho dando atenção aos pequenos novos alunos que estavam perdidos.

- Ei, Lils!

- É Evans pra você, Potter. – Lily respondeu sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos do malão que a muito custo tentava colocar no trem.

- Bom dia para você também ruiva. Mas, então como foi as férias? – James soltou uma risada baixa ao ver Lily se atrapalhando com a bagagem.

- Ótimas Potter. Principalmente por que estava longe de você. – respondeu desistindo do malão.

- Ah! Que isso ruiva. Tenho certeza que não foram tão boas assim. Mas, se você tivesse aceitado meu convite teriam sido realmente boas. – Respondeu James rindo do olhar de indignação da ruiva. – Mas, não tem problema, tenho certeza que um dia você vai saber como é maravilhoso sair com James Potter.

- Nem em seus melhores sonhos isso acontecerá, Potter.

James olhou para Lily. Tinha certeza que um dia ela cederia. Ele ajeitou os óculos, passou as mãos no cabelo, se aproximou do malão e com certa facilidade colocou dentro do trem. Voltou-se para Lily, deixando-a entre ele e o vagão.

- Nos meus melhores sonhos e na realidade isso acontecerá, Lils. Acredite. – disse olhando dentro do olhos incrivelmente verdes. - Eu aposto um beijo que você não me beija agora.

- O que? – exclamou Lily franzindo o cenho sem entender que tipo de aposta era aquela.

Mas, entendeu ao sentir os lábios de James pressionarem os seus, e as mãos do rapaz enlaçarem sua cintura.

James descolou-se dos lábios de Lily tão rápido quanto os colou. Deixando Lily perplexa e irritada.

- Bem, parece que eu ganhei. – James se gabou para logo levar um tapa na face e uns quase inofensivos no peitoral.

- Estúpido. Pensou nessa brincadeira ridícula sozinho, Potter. Eu teve ajuda do seus amigos.

Irritada e vermelha de raiva, Lily jogou sua cabeleira ruiva ao dar as costas a James.

Ela ainda seria dele. James tinha certeza disso.

_Sempre escuta as bandas que eu nunca ouvi_

_Sempre de vestido pra sair_

_Quando ela sai_

_Não importa pra onde vai_

_Sempre com o cartão do pai_

_Compra tudo e se distrai_

Era final de tarde, e James havia passado todo o sábado do passeio a Hogsmead com uma garota da Corvinal do pequeno Vilarejo. Mais uma vez, Lily não havia aceito seu convite.

Assim que voltara do passeio sentou-se no pátio em frente ao castelo para esperar seus amigos e aproveitar um pouco do bom tempo que fazia.

Mas, antes mesmo dos Marotos chegarem a ruiva passou por ele vestida com um vestido esvoaçante, os cabelos soltos ao vento, as mãos cheias de sacolas e cantarolando uma musica desconhecida por ele.

- Hei, Lils! O que você está cantando hoje?

- Me erra, Potter. – respondeu passando direto pelo moreno.

- Ah! Qual é, ruiva. Só me diz a banda.

- Ok. – disse impaciente virando-se para o maroto. – Se chama The Beatles, Potter. É uma banda trouxa.

- Parece ter um bom som. Vou procurar saber.

- Faça o que quiser, Potter. – disse dando as costas a James novamente.

- Hey, Lils!

- Ah!O que foi? – reclamou olhando-o novamente com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Gostei do vestido. E das pernas também. – elogiou ele, sorrindo maroto.

- Ah! Vá se ferrar, Potter.

Continuou andando para o castelo escondendo e lutando contra o sorrisinho de satisfação pelo elogio.

_Te ver no sábado e escutar_

_Tudo que eu já sei pude decorar_

_Não é fácil_

_Eu não me faço_

_Egoísta sim eu não nego_

_Por isso insisto em ti e me entrego mais_

_Mais_

Era sábado a noite e James vagava pelos corredores do castelo. Estava próximo do horário de se recolher, mas ele não ligava. Gostava da sensação de perigo, de transgredir as regras. Queria ficar sozinho, no outro dia teria um jogo importante e queria paz para se concentrar. Acabara de receber a noticia que seu pai não estava bem de saúde, mas o velho pai, tão fanático por quadribol quanto ele, pedira que o filho ficasse na escola para ganhar o jogo e depois fosse vê-lo. Mas, a paz duraria pouco, por que lá vinha ela, com seu ar cansado de quem estudou a noite toda, mas ainda sim com um charme único.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? Esta quase fora do horário permitido. Não quero ter que te dar uma detenção, amanha você tem um jogo importante. E eu pretendo que a grifinória ganhe.

- Pode ficar tranquila, ruiva. Amanha eu estarei na campo invencível como sempre.

- Pode ser, mas você não pode vagar pelo castelo em horário proibido Potter. Já para torre. – Lily disse agora já próxima ao maroto.

- Ainda tenho tempo.

- Não vai ter se continuar andando para o lado contrário.

- Ruiva, eu me viro ok? Pode fica tranquila.

- Você é muito...

- Prepotente, egoísta, estúpido, cabeça de vento, safado, idiota, irresponsável. Eu sei o que sou e posso continuar repetindo tudo o que você sempre diz, mas eu não to muito afim. Então, que tal você voltar para a torre e me deixar continuar meu caminho em paz.

- Você esta indo para um encontro, Potter? Por que se estiver eu vou ter que colocar os dois em detenção e não me agradaria ter que punir o capitão da minha equipe. E dar uma detenção a ele no dia do jogo.

- Não que interesse pra onde eu vou, mas não eu não vou ter um encontro. Eu só quero pensar.

- Pensar? – os olhos dela se suavizaram ao reparar no semblante triste do rapaz. – O que houve, Potter? – disse tocando o ombro do rapaz, para logo retirar rapidamente a mão.

- Nada.

- Não me faça de trouxa, por que isso eu já sou.

- Fazendo piada, Evans. – disse sorrindo.

- Foi péssima, por sinal, mas pelo menos te fiz rir. O que houve?

- Meu pai não tá muito bem. Ele está velho e doente. Mas, continua fanático por quadribol e pela grifinória e me pediu para ganhar o jogo. Então fica tranquila eu vou ganhar e não vou me meter em enrascada.

- Melhoras pro seu pai, Potter.

- Ele não vai melhorar Lily. – disse cabisbaixo.

- Então, melhoras pra você. - a ruiva deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz e saiu. Mas, antes de virar o corredor deu um ultimo aviso: - Eu nunca te encontrei, ok? E não demore muito, você precisa descansar. Bom jogo, amanha. Vamos vencer, meu Capitão.

Quando a ruiva desapareceu, James chegou a conclusão que não só ela seria dele. Mas, ele estava sendo dela cada dia mais um pouco.

_O simples torna ela demais_

_Quinta o shopping domingo os pais_

_Paguei pra ver_

_Por que é que eu liguei pra você_

James estava novamente na cabine telefônica no centro de Londres com Sirius olhando pra ele de modo que demonstrava força ao amigo. Discou, receoso, o número da sua ruivinha.

- Alo? – ele ouviu a voz risonha dela. – Alo? – repetiu quando só ouviu silencio.- Tem alguém na linha?

- Oi.È... Lils? Quer dizer... – disse James nervoso.

- Oi, Potter. – só ele a chamava de Lils.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Ninguém mais liga pra cá falando um pouco mais alto do que necessário. – Mentiu descaradamente.

- Então quer dizer que não reconheceu minha voz? Me sinto triste agora.

- O que quer, Potter?

- Saber como você está? Como estão sendo suas férias?

- Estamos de férias a dois dias. Não tenho o que contar. Mas, e você como está? E a srª Potter?

- Estamos bem. Ela ta se recuperando. Papai vai fazer falta, mas creio que vai ficar bem.

- Espero que fiquem.

- Mas, então, está a fim de sair qualquer dia desses durante as férias?

- Potter é que...

- Quinta é dia de shopping com as amigas, domingo dia de ficar com seus pais. Já sei.

- Não é bem isso. – Lily disse rindo, admirada por ele lembrar da desculpa passada. – É que eu vou viajar. Vamos visitar meus avós essas férias. Passar um tempo com a família. Minha mãe disse qualquer coisa sobre perder suas filhas, já que Petunia vai casar e eu vou pelo mesmo caminho mais rápido que eu imagino.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? - James perguntou desconfiado.

- Vai saber. – ela riu,nem desconfiando que a afirmativa da mãe se dava ao fato do irritante Potter ser ter se tornado o capitão do time de quadribol que vencera a partida, ganhara a taça mesmo com o pai doente e oferecera a vitória a ele.

- Tudo bem, então... Mas, a gente se vê depois do verão certo? Em Hogwarts?

- Claro que sim. É o sétimo ano, o último. Nos vemos lá... James.

Sem nem saber, ambos sorriram.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Tchau, Lils.

- Tchau. James.

Ambos desligaram e quando James saiu da cabine, Sirius estranhou o sorriso.

- Ela aceitou? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, foi o de sempre. Mas, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza.

- Do que?

- Ela me ama.

Sirius riu alto.

- Do mesmo jeito que você a ama.

- Igualzinho.


End file.
